


Of Talon And Tooth

by WolfyQu



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Enemies to Friends, F/M, Imperial City (Elder Scrolls), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQu/pseuds/WolfyQu
Summary: A short story of an Nord and Bosmer, and an unexpected meeting whilst fighting on the front lines of the three banners war.
Kudos: 2





	Of Talon And Tooth

The three banners war.

A time of great strife and conflict within the continent of Tamriel.

Ebonheart pact

Daggerfall covenant

Aldmeri dominion 

All fight for control of the heart of Tamriel, The province of Cyrodiil.

A fight that is hard fought equally across all races.

A war that has taken many lives, And will continue to do so in a bloody cycle of destruction and conquest.

"Everyone listen up! New orders from the Skald king himself, Tonight we march on the Arena district and claim it in the name of the pact! We depart in a few hours." The commander's words fill the Pact warriors with dread. 

Great, missions like this are always suicide. Just last month a group went to retake the Nobles district, They didn't even make it through the sewers before being wiped clean by a group of Covenant nightblades. Now my unit is tasked with an even more impossible mission. The arena district is swarming with Daedra and few places to find cover, besides I've heard rumors that talk about a giant flesh colossus that roams the district in search of any unlucky mortals to crush... Yeah not my idea of a good time.

"Unfortunate, no?" My Dunmer companion Fernian breaks me out of my trance.

"A Lot worse Fernian, we're already dead men walking."

"Come now Everngarde I thought all you Nords lived for a good fight."

"Yeah well some of us don't have a problem with living either."

"Look, there is no point dwelling on it now, let us prepare, it's going to be a long night after all."

I won't lie, this is terrifying, we depart soon and i'm over here shaking like a scared dog, All Nords are born fighters my ass.

"Wow you're really freaking out aren't you." Fernian comments "It's okay my friend, we stick together and we survive. Easy."

How can he be so calm, we are about to descend into hell and he's still got all that confidence. I envy that.

Our captain stands afront our formation, standing proud with Pact banners at her side. "Okay people the plan is simple, we must move quickly and efficiently when in the sewers, ABSOLUTELY NOBODY will engage any Daedra without MY orders to do so, Do you understand?"

A collective "YES MA'AM" given as response.

"Good, now when we arrive at the surface we will assault the arena itself and put a stop to the Daedra and their cruel games. Once completed we will reinforce and defend the arena from any counter attack until word gets back to base of our success. Of course I'm sure I don't have to warn you about those Dominion and Covenant dogs, I'm more than certain they will see what we are doing and may seek to capitalise on it. Don't give them the chance. Now if that's all, I wish you all luck and keep each other safe, BLOOD FOR THE PACT!"

"BLOOD FOR THE PACT!"

The sewers themselves prove a challenge to navigate, The darkness encumbers every inch, Only able to see a few feet in front of you at a time, Periodically broken by the occasional beam of light from a sewer grate or two. Unmaintained and overrun with Daedra ever since the first anchor dropped upon the city.

We keep close, careful not to lose sight of one another, The cackling of Scamps echo throughout the tunnels as we go deeper.

The narrow passage begins expanding into a large open room, we made it to Harena Hypogeum, not long now, just past here and we have made it to the arena district. However a problem stands in our path, Xivkyn swarm the place, way too many to be taken down in an all out fight.

"Your orders Captain?" One soldier whispers 

She responds quickly and quite bluntly "We sneak past the best we can, dealing with any Scamps or Xivkyn that stand in our way."

Sneak past!? There are at least 20 plus of us in this squad, sure the simple pawns of Molag Bal have questionable intelligence but they aren't blind, this is a fool's errand no way around it.

Before even a second thought we are pushing forward, It works for a time but once a Scamp begins to get liritaed it lunges at one of our squad mates tearing his throat out with a single claw, _Vicious little bastards,_ the act of stealth is broken and the Xivkyn take up arms and advance on our position. A shield wall is formed almost immediately, just as training has taught us, The Daedra are crafty and extremely unpredictable, one must think fast to avoid an untimely death.

We hold strong, not easily toppled. Although before long the Daedra begin pull back, A curious development, The Daedra aren't known for cowardice, retreat just isn't in their nature.

Then we hear it, the deafening roar from behold sight, heavy footsteps begin to be heard, each step taken only amplifying the aura of terror installed in us.

A member of the Coldharbour Elite Guard, one of Molag Bal's personal generals. _Fuck._

The Captain is first to break the silence "Men! We cannot allow this... Complication the stand between us and our mission, We will slay the vile creature in the name of the Pact!"

Me and Fernian share a brief look of doubt to one another, both highly aware of the situation we are in and the danger that lurks over us. It takes a highly trained group of professionals to even attempt to defeat such prey. To think we have even the slightest of chance is absurd. However the Captains orders are final and disloyalty is punishable by death. I hate to say it but i'd rather take my chances with the general of Coldharbour than the justice of the Pact.

The Captain and her second in command initiate the charge, closely followed by the rest of us. It doesn't take long before shit starts to go very wrong, First the captain attempts to attack the General head on, of course she is killed in the blink of an eye, the general's blade cleaving her in two with no effort whatsoever, Then me and Fernian get separated during a scuffle with a couple lesser Daedra.

Im backed into a corner, alone and outnumbered, I can still hear the screams from my squadmates fighting that General but... but I can't move, Can't help them, The few Daedra that descend upon me just laugh and mock me with their demonic voices, But they are right to mock. I break under the pressure and Promptly start seeking an escape route, turning around I notice a small hole in the wall, I eagerly cram myself through to avoid my swift end to the hand of the Daedra. Once through, I run, and I keep running for what feels like hours, no care about where, just running.

As time passes I slow to walking pace, catching my breath briefly before investigating my surroundings, How far did I go? This was unfamiliar territory to me.

I just hope Fernian is okay.

_Coward_

Abandoning my friends and squadmates like that, The clarity of the situation i'm in quickly overwhelms me as I start to realise what I have just done.

what if they are all dead...?

And I get to live? It's not right.

But it's too late to turn back, besides I can't remember where I even came from.

While wandering forward I start to notice banners littering the walls, Dominion banners.

Well shit, I guess this is what I deserve. Karma's a bitch.

I continue to wander this unending labyrinth in a gloomy state to rival Nocturnal herself, Fully accepting of my death.

As I stop to catch my breath, A small shuffling noise catches my attention from behind some crates. A scamp searching for food perhaps? Maybe I should just let it kill me and be done.

I whistle to get its attention, not the most honorable way to go but it will do, I wonder if they will let me into Sovngarde?

Before I can find out, I'm met with no Scamp but A Dominion scout instead, A small Wood Elf girl. She has her bow trained on my head, her hands shaking, But still reserved. Why hasn't she killed me already? If we found a Dominion troop in our territory they would be cut down in seconds, no questions asked.

"DONT... DONT MOVE!" The girl exclaims.

I'm quick to respond and show her no resistance "Calm down lass, I'm no threat to you" Promptly tossing my sword aside.

"Umm,,, What are you doing here then?" She responds in a more relaxed tone, lowering her bow.

"My squad got ambushed when we were out on a mission, It was pretty bad, And when the going got tough, I ran. So here I am, Why don't you do us both a favour and just kill me already."

The girl was taken back by that statement "Kill you... Why? You're not even fighting back, I can't do that."

"A Wood Elf with common decency, Funny. I hear you people are cannibals, and you're gonna pass up a free kill?"

"NOT all of us are like that ya know, Only those most devoted to the green, deep in Valenwood." The girl said, Mildly offended. "Besides I heard all Nords are dumb, airhead brutes" 

I chuckle at her remark "Actually that's a pretty accurate description."

By the eight, What am I doing? Chatting with our enemy like we're friends, if Fernian could see me now, i'm not sure if he would be disappointed or impressed. Before it could take anymore thought, the girl catches me off guard by taking a seat next to me. She's either playing at something or just plain stupid, Her defence is dropped, I could easily overpower her and take her out.

So why am I not? SHE is what I've been fighting all these years, that's why I'm even here.

She gives me a wholesome smile before starting conversation once more "Sooo you got a name, Nord?"

"Yeah yeah, Evengarde, you?"

"Artio."

"Pretty name, it's good to meet you"

"You too!"

Ancestors be merciful. Where do I even go from here?

"Sorry if it's a touchy subject, considering, but whats the Pact like?" This girl is eager to talk huh, I suppose the company doesn't hurt.

"Honestly not great, it's no secret that we are losing this war, growing tensions between the three races certainly doesn't help, I mean It's hard to get along when The Dark Elves have deep roots in the Argonian slave trade. And the pact are pretty brutal when it comes to training and punishment, It's the reason I haven't returned to base yet. They would kill me as an example if they found out I deserted."

"That's terrible... I know! You should join us!"

My face practically drops to the floor upon hearing such an offer so casually.

"You must be joking, right?"

"Of Course not, the Dominion would take good care of you, that much I promise."

"Thats kind of you kid, but you can't just swap sides in a war. Plus I have friends back in the pact, friends I can't just leave."

Artio's smile frowns "I see, Are we not friends?" 

What is this girl playing at, are these the types are soldiers the great Queen Arreyn employs. If only all Dominion troops were this docile. But I can't let this distract me, she's still my foe and this is still a war.

"Listen Artio, I don't know how you ended up in a hellhole like this, but you seem way too, nice for this line of work. My advice, get out. Trust me its not worth it."

I look over to see her reaction, to only find her slowly sobbing into her arm, _What did I say! And why does this hurt more than any blade could?_

"Hey,,, hey don't cry, what's the matter?"

Oh no, now the full water works are going.

"You see, My family was killed in a Pact raid, two years ago, and my first thought was to join up without hesitation and fight the scum that took my parents but slowly my hatred slowed but it was too late to leave. This past year in Cyrodiil has been tough... The few friends I made are all dead and I just want to go home and stop the fighting."

Damn, I don't even know how to respond to that "I'm sorry, on behalf of the Pact for what happened to your people, It shouldn't be that way. I guess nobody is safe from this war."

We sit in silence for a while, we both know we can't stay here forever.

Artio is first to speak up "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know, I really don't. I guess I have to go back, see if any of my squad made it back alive." Even if its just to see if Fernain made it. "But what about you, aren't you expected somewhere?"

Artio is quick to respond "Yes, I should've been back ten minutes ago, They probably think i'm dead by now, they always tease me about being picked off by some Daedra one of these days. I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them I fought off and Pact soldier alone."

"So that's how it's gonna be huh, ok, I'll tell the Pact that I was jumped by the Dominions best sharpshooter and how you nearly put an arrow through my head. But I was so valiant and brave I took you down head on,"

We share a genuine laugh together, A rare thing these days.

But it's fleeting, as all things.

I suddenly stand, startling Artio as I do.

"Well, I better be going, It was good to meet you Artio"

Visibly disappointed she replies "So soon?"

"I gain nothing from prolonging the inevitable, I can't just sit here forever"

With a sigh, Artio nods her head and also stands up.

We awkwardly stare at one another unsure on how to end this.

I speak first "Artio, It's been an honor, truly. If by any chance we both make it through this war, Take a trip to Riften, I owe you a drink after all. You spared my life today, something not many others would have done, and for that I thank you, Friend."

She doesn't even reply, Artio just smiles at me, so wholesome and pure. I really hope she makes it through.

With a quick hug, I turn my back and begin walking away, I want to turn around and talk with her just a little more...

But I keep my head up and power on forward, slowly becoming one with the shadows.

Maybe one day this war will come to an end but for now It continues, We can only fight, fight for a better tomorrow. A better Tamriel.


End file.
